This study examined a family who contracted hepatitis B infection because of non-response to hepatitis B vaccine. Two theories are examined - presence of an extended HLA haplotype that precludes adequate immune response to hepatitis B vaccine, theory two proposes that mutant strains of hepatitis b virus unaffected by currently available hepatitis b vaccines are the infective agents in the hepatitis b vaccine non-responders.